


Smells like Bethyl

by Whovianbi___girl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Babies, Breeding, Caretaking, Caring, Creampie, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Porn, Engagement, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Sex, Knotting, Life-Affirming Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Beth Greene, Pregnant Sex, Public Display of Affection, References to Knotting, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Slow Romance, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, True Mates, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Beth Greene, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianbi___girl/pseuds/Whovianbi___girl
Summary: Bethyl ABO fic to carry on from my ficlet in Whovians rants.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 70
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Working title. Continuation of my bethyl ABO in 'Whovians rants'.
> 
> I'm putting the timeline back , so we're going to see the progression of the relationship from the beginning.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> I do not own these characters, nor any other parts of this fic whose origins are The Walking Dead.   
> All credits for the source material goes to Fox .
> 
> This content is not meant to infringe on copyright, and is solely meant for entertainment .

Something in the room smelled amazing . Beth was trying to find who or what it was.  
It smelled like the perfect Alpha.

God it smelled good, it was warm , and homey, and deep and rich.  
Her mouth was starting to water.

Beth was 16 now, and she'd presented as an Omega a few months prior, but hadn't gone into heat because she had no mate to trigger it.  
Her father did want her to date Jimmy, the knothead from down the road, but he had turned into such an ass since she presented, treating her like an object and only caring about her designation, that she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Besides, he smelled way worse than whoever she could smell right now.

Beth was at home, at the farm, sitting next to her horse's pen, writing a song and drawing to match the lyrics.

She could smell the alpha closer now, so she looked up, and saw the most handsome man she had ever seen, working on the broken water pump by the house.

He had dark hair, broad shoulders, muscled arms, and a beautiful face, which she saw when he looked towards her, stopping his work, and staring subtly.

"Who are you?" Beth queried, taking in a deep breath and smiling gently at how good he smelled.

"M'Daryl, Daryl Dixon... yer pa hired me to fix the pump..." The man grumbled.

"Ok. Thats nice. It'll be good to have easy water for the animals again" She responded, her smile growing .

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
*Fuck*  
Daryl thought, as he looked at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Herchel had told him that he had a daughter, but the old man didn't say anything about her being a pretty little omega with legs up to her neck.  
Damn... he's nowhere near good enough for her, but goddamn she's smiling at him like the sun shines outta his ass.

"Wha's your name girl , if we're bein' nosy ,huh,?", He said quietly.

"I'm Beth. Nice to meet you mister Dixon." She beamed, standing up to come closer to him, making her scent waft towards him in a wave of sugar, spice , and flowers.  
He felt his cock start to fill with blood at the smell hitting him in the face, making him so hard ,he moved his leg to hide it from the innocent looking teen, who smelled so pure and untouched.  
She can't have been more than 16. God, he was such a fucking pervert for even looking at her.

He'd be surprised if the girl wasn't practically engaged to some damn teen knothead alpha douchebag she's known since she was a fucking kid.  
He'd never have a chance with her, so why the hell was he even thinking about her .

Damn this girl is perfect though...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

*He's so perfect*, Beth thought.  
*He's so much hotter than Jimmy, and that voice is just to die for*

As she moved towards him, his scent hit her, and she felt a rush of slick hit her underwear.  
She was so embarrassed when he looked at her, nostrils flaring and eyes dilating, that she rushed inside and up to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

She couldn't believe that had happened to her in front of someone she thought was her perfect, handsome, strong alpha.She still felt keyed up, and needed to relieve the pressure she felt in her belly.

She collapsed on her bed, slowly shuffling her shorts and underwear down her legs, throwing them off to the side as she covered her lower half with her blanket.

She shyly trailed her fingers down to her mound, trailing them down to move her slick around until it covered her clit, which she circled again and again, pressing down harder and harder, imagining it was Daryl's hand doing this to her, making the knot of pressure inside her tighten and tighten until it burst, letting a flood of pleasure flow through her onto her bed.

She'd have to change her bedspread later, but she didn't care, she was too blissed out and sated by the thought of the man outside doing these things to her.

*I wonder how old he is*, she thought , not really caring about the answer.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Daryl couldn't believe what had just happened.  
Had being near him made her wet, just like he was rock hard against his jeans?

She'd run off so quickly, had he scared her?

He couldn't have. She was going towards him, and he knew he wasn't wrong about what he had smelled being her slick.

Had she ran off to get herself off?  
The thought of that made Daryl even harder, making him annoyed that he hadn't fixed the pump yet, and had to stay until he did, so he couldn't go and jerk off in his room in his little cabin.

Thinking of the cabin made Daryl wonder what he would do if Beth was his mate, and he could bring her back to his cabin and keep her forever. If she was his mate, he would give her whatever she wanted to make her happy.

He'd give her so many pups she would never be lonely, or none if she didn't want them.  
He'd give her all the money he could make so that she could reach her dreams.

But she was young, she probably wanted to go to college, and find some pretty little college boy with a tiny dick and a grasp on his emotions, who could give her a fucking fancy house, with a white picket fence, and a mate with no scars, who came from a 'good' family.

He couldn't give her that. He could never make her happy.

But he wanted to so badly that it hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethyl meet again, this time under different circulstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys like this so far. Hope you continue to.

The next time they met, it was completely by chance.

Beth had been ditched by her ride home from school, Jimmy, because when she told him that morning that she had no interest being his omega plaything and simply pumping out pups for a "knotbrained idiot who can't see that an omega is not a toy for you to play with", and so he had immediately gone off with one of the more feminine looking omegas, one who had big boobs and a trust fund, who only wanted to marry a rich alpha and give him pups.

She was walking home, when it started to rain. Slowly at first, then harder and harder, until she was almost drenched to the skin through her light blouse and leggings.

A truck drove up the road, slowing to a halt beside her.  
A man leaned out the window and looked at her surprised.  
It was Daryl.

"C'mon girl, git in b'fore you catch ya death in this damn weather"He growled .

Beth ran to the side of the truck, wrenched the door open, and flung herself onto the seat, throwing her bag to her feet on the floor of the truck.

"Thanks" she murmured, as he started to drive her home.

"S'nothing. Was goin' t'your place to fix that roof on the barn. Your pa wants the horses to be dry an' all. Why you walkin' home anyways? You not have a boyfriend, pretty lil' 'mega like you?" He enquired.

"No... my daddy wants me to date the boy down the road, but he's not that nice. He ditched me cos I don't want to be his little toy. You think i'm pretty?" She blushed, looking out of the window to avoid his gaze.

"Damn girl. You're perfect. That boy's an idiot." He grumbled, shyly.

Beth smiled gently out of the window, then looked back at Daryl , making eye contact with him.

Beth could smell him again, now that they were sitting so close to each other, and his scent made her imperceptibly grind against her seat.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daryl had to suck in a breath to prevent himself looking at Beth subtly grinding against her chair, her scent sweetening with arousal.  
He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he drove up to her front door, his cock hardening, but subsiding as he remembered why he was there, and how old Beth was.

She thanked him quickly, grabbed her bag, and ran inside, throwing open the front door, and letting it slam shut behind her.

Herscel came around the side of the house, and showed Daryl to the barn with the broken roof, with all the materials he needed to fix it set out under a tarp.

He then led Daryl into the house, and told him to use the bathroom to dry himself off.

On the way, he passed a door which was partially open, and he could smell Beth's sweet scent through the gap, making him begin to get hard again, just like he'd been in the truck.

He walked quickly to the bathroom, locked the door behind him, and leaned against the wall.

He pulled his cock from the confines of his jeans, already hard, and pictured Beth laying on her back, slim fingers between her long legs, playing with her little slit, her slick covering her upper thighs.  
Her scent in his nose spurring him on, he gripped his cock, stroking up and down, faster and faster until he was about to blow, grabbing some tissue from beside the toilet, and cumming into it.  
He flushed the tissue down the toilet and washed his hands, thanking all that is holy that he didn't pop a knot in the Greene's bathroom, down the hall from their pretty little daughter.

He used a towel to dry off his long, dark hair, making him look less like a wet dog who jumped into a puddle.

He went downstairs, and realised it was still raining, and thought he would just wait in his truck until it stopped raining.

Herscel stopped him, and asked him to join them for dinner.  
He said that Beth was making lasagne, and she'd love it if someone other than her family ate it for once.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ _______________^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The lasagne was amazing, and everyone thought that Beth was a great chef.

She'd worked so hard to make something Daryl would like, and she was so happy when he did.

She was so happy she could scream.  
His scent was even stronger now, and her mouth was practically watering.

When her father left the room to feed the animals, she moved closer to Daryl, noticing how his scent changed as she got nearer , getting sweeter and more intense, just as what she knew would happen did, she felt slick form a wet patch in her panties, but she didn't care now, he smelled so good as she sat next to him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Daryl couldn't believe it, Beth was right next to him, smelling like sin, and a jail sentence waiting to happen.

Shit, Herscel said she was 16 fucking years old... damn it.  
She's still in school. She's practically a kid. She smells so fucking good though...

Why the hell can't she be older, and not the farmer's perfect little daughter...

**********^^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^

He smells good, he smells like home.  
She just wants to lick his neck, and make him sink his teeth into hers, and give her pups.  
Her Omega brain is going crazy...

"Girl, y'smell so good. I wanna kiss ya so bad" Daryl growled seductively.

"I want that too" Beth whined, starting to burrow into his side, burying herself in his scent.

"When's ya birthday girl?" He whispered.

"Next month. Imma be 17. I ain't a kid though." She muttered .  
Okay, 17, he thought, thats not too bad, that's legal. Not too long now.

"S'not too bad girl. I know y'ain't a kid. Y're a little woman," He growled into her ear.

"Imma take you out as soon as y're 17 girl"

"Ya will? I'm so happy " Beth cooed.

Daryl slipped an arm around her shoulders, and hummed into her hair.

Everything would work out for them, he thought, as she relaxed into his side, calm and peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. Do you guys still like the length of the chapters?
> 
> Kudos are awesome, comments are life!!
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is finally 17, so our favourite couple can go on that date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is ok.
> 
> Thought i'd deleted it , but i found it. Yayy.

The month had gone by so slowly, Beth had been so nervous every time she'd seen Daryl at the house or in town, knowing that he had every intention of courting her as soon as she was of age.

Her 17th birthday was uneventful in all but one thing. Daryl showed up at her door, asking her to go with him to the ice cream parlour that she adored.

She had accepted, then raced upstairs to put on her prettiest dress.  
He had driven her to the parlour, where they'd sat and talked and ate, until she was full to bursting of icecream, sauces , and toppings.

They walked around the town, talking about their lives, interests, dislikes and everything else they could think of to say.

He was an absolute gentlemen, and barely touched her until she grabbed his arm to be closer to him, and buried her nose in his scent.

*******************  
Daryl couldn't believe his luck. Beth hadn't flat out refused him when he just showed up at her door asking her out with nothing more than the promise of ice cream.  
The girl was fucking perfect for him, and he knew it...

She smelled so fucking good, he had to keep talking to her so that she wouldn't notice that he had a massive hard-on, and get weirded out by it.

The longer they talked, the more convinced he became that they were made for each other, and he wanted to be with her forever, and give her everything he could.

She told him that she wanted lots of pups one day, and to go to college, but not straight away after high school, and that she'd never had a real boyfriend.

At that last one, Daryl hoped that he could change that soon.

*******************

Beth was practically swooning over Daryl at this point.  
He was so romantic. She had been cold, so he'd given her his jacket to wear, all covered in his scent, practically indecent with how good it smelled.

She was drenched , with his scent surrounding her, and his arm wrapped around her protectively.

He didn't realise how much of a gentleman he was, and it just made him sweeter , no matter how much he denied that he was either of those things.

Hours later, Daryl drove her home, taking every long way she suggested so they could spend as much time together as possible.

When they got to her house, she noticed another car in the driveway, Jimmy's parents car. Beth rolled her eyes, knowing that it was probably her father's next attempt to push the pair together , so that Beth would stay in the town, and mate with a 'good, responsible young alpha who could provide for his wife', as her daddy kept referring to Jimmy, even when Beth showed no interest in the other teen due to his behaviour when their parents left the room, presumably to give who they thought were 'childhood sweethearts' some space.

Beth kissed Daryl on the cheek,told him what she thought was going on, asked him to scent her dress, so that Jimmy would smell that she was someone else's omega, and tried to return his jacket to him, but he refused, telling her that he wanted Jimmy, who she had told him about earlier, to smell him on her , and know not to mess with her.  
He gave her another kiss on the cheek, before jumping out of the truck to open her door, and lead her to the open front door of her house, where her father was waiting with a slightly disapproving look on his face.

Beth smiled over her shoulder at Daryl, then at her father,and ran up to her room to put on clothes for dinner, but not able to take off the dress that smelled of Daryl, simply put on a cardigan, and hung up Daryls jacket in pride of place on the handle of her wardrobe.

She lay back on her bed, revelling in how she smelled of Daryl, trying to prepare herself for the inevitably long and awkward dinner she would soon be called down for.

*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************

She was now sitting at the table eating dinner, and trying not to make eye contact with anyone for too long.

Jimmy kept trying to flirt with her, in between drilling her on why she smelled like another alpha.

She answered that rude question by telling him quietly that she had a boyfriend, no she wasn't lying and no he definitely didn't know him.

It was more awkward and uncomfortable than she thought it would be, and that was saying something.

When the adults retreated to the kitchen to give them 'the space the teens need', Jimmy started to grumble about how she was a bitch who wouldn't give it up for him, but she would for a random alpha she hadn't known anywhere near as long as she'd known him.

"Well I haven't, actually, but he's been way nicer and way more of a gentleman in the last month than you have in the 17 years i've known you !" She whisper-yelled to him.

"So you suck his dick yet?" He asked, in a very demeaning way.

"What the hell Jimmy. You're such a dick. No!! How dare you ask that, it's nothing to do with you even if I had" She shrieked as quietly as she could, so as to not let her father and Jimmy's parents hear what was happening.

"I dunno, your dad seems to think we're gonna get married next year so..." He smirked.

"No, just no. I've made it very clear that that's not going to happen.Ever." She said, as calmly as possible, while her anger simmered beneath the surface.

"Sure..." He said arrogantly, still not convinced.

"Please just leave, Jimmy.It's getting late and I don't wanna see you any more today." She said firmly, walking out the door, past her confused father and Jimmy's parents, up the stairs into her room.

She laid on her bed, and started to think about Daryl, how perfect he was, and how much she wanted him to kiss her,or scent her, or touch her, or bite her.

She imagined them married and mated on a couch, surrounded by pups with blonde hair and dark eyes, looking so domestic and normal, in the cabin she imagined he had.

It was such a perfect image. She wanted it so damn much.

She kept that image in her head as she drifted off to sleep, content and calm, dreaming of a day when that image could be reality.

**************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***************^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daryl was mad. Well... not mad, but not happy.  
Beth was having dinner with some alpha her age.  
He knew she had no interest in the guy, but... the image of them next to each other made his Alpha angry.

He couldn't help how protective he got of her.  
He wanted to go back to her house and just gather her into his arms, bundle her into his truck, and take her to his cabin to protect her forever.

She was so fucking beautiful, and he loved her already, even though he'd only known her a month.

He went home, and sat in his bed, thinking about her, and their future, imagining her lying there next to him,with little dark haired,blue eyed pups between them, sleeping soundly, as he stroked Beths hair back from her face and neck, revealing her mating mark, a twin to the one on his neck.

He fell asleep thinking of that, and the life he wanted to make with her some day.

****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***************

They both slept until well into the morning.

Beth's father had to wake her up so they wouldn't miss church. She got dressed, thinking of Daryl, and sidetracked. She just loved him so much, even though she hadn't known him very long. The rest of the day went much the same, her trying to do things, but being sidetracked by thinking about her perfect, romantic alpha, whose jacket she hadn't stopped wearing all day. She just wanted to drown herself in his scent, she loved it so much. She went to sleep imagining Daryl's arms around her, and his scent filling her room, making all her anxiety instantly dissipate, as her thoughts drifted into nothingness. Daryls day went much the same, not paying attention to whatever he was doing, and just thinking of his perfect Beth instead. He had to take a bathroom break at one point, to jerk off because of the memory of her scent in his nose, coming so hard he thought he'd knotted. When he went to bed that night, he jerked off again, and knotted, imagining Beth's tight little cunt clamping down on his cock. He fell asleep soon after, completely blissed out and relaxed, tired from the day's events, and from all the work he'd been trying to do, but couldn't, because he was distracted by the thought of Beth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it?  
> Hope it's long enough. 
> 
> Kudos are awesome, comments are life 
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday morning for our favourite couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad i found the draft yesterday oh my word.
> 
> Hope this chapter is ok.
> 
> It's mostly Beth's pov, with a bit of Daryls.

On Monday morning, Beth woke up to the thought of Daryl licking her neck, and as soon as she realised that it was all a dream, she wished that it had been real.

She could feel his breath against her mating gland, as she pressed down on it with her hand, trying to imitate her dream while she played with her clit under her sleep pants with her other hand.

He was so perfect for her, and she wanted him so much.

One day, he would mate her, and knot her, and breed her, and they would be a perfect little family.

She loved him so much she couldn't ignore it.

She imagined his knot popping inside her, filling her with his cum, giving her everything she wanted, driving her to such a powerful orgasm she momentarily forgot that the image was a fantasy.

She looked at her clock, realising that she needed to get ready for school before her father came in to wake her up again.

She put on a thigh length skirt and a white blouse, then convinced herself to wear Daryl's jacket too, as was her instinct at this point.

She ran downstairs to make breakfast for her family, as was her routine, and, as she was making scrambled eggs, wondered what kind of breakfasts she would make for Daryl.

*******

Daryl woke up, half hard, thinking about his girl, and how much he wished that she was there with him.

He ignored his waning erection, and got ready for work

He would go in early, and then be able to pick Beth up from school so that they could hang out for a bit without him having to do some work at the farm as well.

He did his work at the garage as well as he could, given that he was distracted by thoughts of Beth for most of the day.

By the time he was finished, it was nearly time for Beth to be getting out of class, so he drove to her school, parkng right outside the gate, instead of across the street or down the road so as to not look like some creepy pervert scoping out the kids.

He saw her walking out of the door, wearing his jacket, and an overwhelming wave of masculine pride and adoration passed through him. She was wearing HIS clothes. She was telling all the boys at her school that she had an alpha, one who wanted her, and loved her, and who was going to claim her as soon as she wanted him to.

He bit his cheek to stop himself growling out something that'd make him sound like a creep in front of his perfect, beautiful, innocent girl.

********

At school that day, Beth had to fend off yet another of Jimmy's passes at her, rolling her eyes in thinly veiled disgust at his insinuations yet again.

She breezed through her classes all day, ignoring the confused looks of her classmates as they noticed her scent mixed with Daryl's, still thinking about him constantly, and wondering when she would next see him.

That time didn't end up being too far away after all.

As she left school, she saw Daryl's truck, and a massive grin took over her face.  
He really cared enough to take time out of his day to collect her from school  
He was going to be such a good mate for her, and an even better father to their pups, when they one day became a family .

She practically ran into his truck, wrenching the door open, jumping into the truck, and laying an almighty kiss on the edge of his mouth, pleasantly surprising him, and pissing off every other unattached alpha who saw them.

They said their hellos, and drove to a secluded part of the river, near enough to her house, so that they could have some privacy and still have her home in time for dinner.

They sat on the bed of his truck, and talked about their days, and how much they had missed each other, and what they wanted to do the next time they went out.

Beth practically swooned when he asked if he could kiss her.  
Daryl nearly fainted when she said he could kiss her as much as he wanted, and never ever stop.

He leant in, their lips meeting, innocently at first, but then deeper and harder, scenting each other with every gentle , considerate pass of a hand over a neck, until Daryl broke the kiss telling her that he was going to court her properly, and go as slowly as he needed to in order for her father to accept them .

He told her that he could kiss her forever , but that he needed to take her home so that she wasn't late for dinner or get in trouble for being out so long.

She was adamant on giving him back his jacket, claiming that it didn't smell enough of him any more.  
He accepted that, having expected it, exchanging it for a button down shirt which he had thoroughly scented every part of.

Beth nearly sobbed at the intimacy and kindness of the gesture, putting the shirt on so quickly he barely noticed she was doing it.

He scented her again, caressing the scent glands on her neck with his hands so gently, it was barely noticeable.

At that moment, Beth knew for certain what she had suspected for so long.

They were soulmates, like her parents, and her grandparents before them.  
Meant to be together, and impossible to separate.

That thought sustained her smile through the drive home, making and eating dinner, and all the way to bed time.

As she lay in bed, she replayed the memory of her first kiss, the kiss earlier that day, the perfect kiss, and how Daryl had held her so tenderly she practically melted into him.

She fell asleep with this memory on repeat in her head like a record stuck on the most beautiful song ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this.
> 
> This one was a lot less difficult.
> 
> Kudos are awesome, comments are life!!!!
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for your enjoyment (hopefully )

Beth was still on cloud nine.

She just wanted to kiss Daryl again and again, and again, sinking into him, and never parting.

She was so in love with him she could have cried.  
She sat up on her bed, not quite believing that yesterday had been real.

She wanted to run to him, and make him mate her on the spot, but the logical part of her brain reminded her that she was still in school, and that it was important to get her GED, as much as she wished it could be otherwise.

^ * ^ * ^ * ^

That weekend, Beth convinced her father, though he still disapproved of the pairing, to let her go to Daryl's house for the day.

Her father agreed, knowing that even though he would prefer his youngest daughter to be with someone her age, he would be a hypocrite to deny them, seeing as he was 25 years older than Beth's mother, and they had been so happy together.

Beth was ecstatic, rushing upstairs to quickly throw on nice clothes before Daryl arrived to pick her up at the time he'd told her he would.

Almost as soon as she reached her front door, Daryl was parking in their driveway, and as soon as he stepped onto the gravel, Beth launched herself at him, embracing him and burying her nose in his intoxicating scent, making her remember their kiss and causing more slick to form in her underwear.

She ignored it. Knowing that it was normal, with how good he smelled, and from how she could feel the slight pressure of Daryl's hardening cock against her leg, she knew she had the same effect on him too.

She knew that if she didn't move, they might end up mating standing right in front of her father, which of course was a very bad idea, especially if she didn't want him to kill Daryl before she even had a chance to be with him.

She pulled away reluctantly but knowing that she had to for both their sakes.  
Their scents slowly returned to normal, with the faintest hint of sex still remaining in the air around them.

She threw her bag into the back seat of the truck , and climbed into her seat, just as Daryl slid into his, getting ready to leave.

"I'll have her back by dinner sir" He said to Herchel.

"Enough of that 'sir' business, I trust you son" The older man replied.

Beth waved to her father, then grinned as Daryl started to drive down the drive, away from her house, towards his cabin. She was so excited.  
They would finally go to his house, and they could kiss and kiss as much as they wanted without her father interfering at all.

They got to the cabin, and walked to the door as fast as they could without running.  
They went inside, dropping her bag by the door, and following him to the sitting room.

They sat down in awkward excited silence, looking at each other shyly.  
Beth moved closer to him, her eyes moving to his lips, as Daryl leaned in teasingly, suggesting something they both wanted so badly.

As Daryl moved in closer to her, his hand wrapped around to her hips, gripping her gently, and leaning her backwards slightly before starting to kiss her chastely but sweetly.

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, and scenting him as hers.  
She knew he was the one.The perfect alpha. Her mate. The man she wanted to father her pups and see her through her heats.

Daryl's hand trailed up to her neck, massaging her scent gland, and covering her in his scent, turning her on more and more, causing her to get wet as she felt his erection against her leg, even through all of their clothes.

As the kiss grew more intense, Beth was laid back onto the couch, Daryl situating himself between her legs, grinding gently against her as she wrapped her legs around his calves.

As they calmed down, Daryl practically jumped away from her, freaking out, thinking that he'd gone too far with her, or that he'd forced her into something.

"Hey, it's okay. I really liked it. Can't you ...smell it?" She pointed out shyly.

Daryl nodded silently, embracing Beth again, scenting her once again, claiming her as much as he could without biting her and making it permanent, as much as they both wanted that.

**********^^^^^^^^********^^^^^^^^********^^^^^^^^

Later, they went into town, because Daryl wanted to spoil her, still thinking that he had gone too far.

As they walked down the street, hands intertwined, Beth heard someone yell her name from somewhere behind her.

They turned around, seeing Jimmy behind them, glaring at Beth with a harsh look on his face.

"So this is the guy you're whoring out for then. He's a real old redneck. He rich? Thats the only reason shes letting you fuck her, dude." He crowed arrogantly, believing he was right.

Daryl growled, going up to Jimmy, and grabbing him by the throat.

"Shut the hell up kid. Don't you dare talk about her like that ever again. Just cos she doesn't want your tiny ,useless dick doesnt mean you can badmouth her.  
Shes MINE. I ain't gonna let her go unless she tells me to. Fuck off and don't let me hear that ya disrespected my girl EVER again!" He growled defensively.

Hearing Daryl defend her so ardently made Beth go practically weak at the knees. It really turned her on, hearing him call her 'his girl' , and saying that he wanted to keep her forever.

They carried on with their afternoon as they had planned, eating lunch at a pretty cafè, walking around town, shopping (at Daryl's insistence ) for dresses and skirts that she wanted to wear for him, to impress him.

They picked one of the shops in the town that had couples changing rooms , and beautiful but inexpensive clothes, so that Daryl could see her in all of the dresses she liked.

He wasn't rich, but he wanted to really spoil her with gifts, showing her that he could provide for her and their pups, for as long as he had her.

They drove back to his cabin, Beth practically jumping on him once they walked through the door, praising him for defending her, and for claiming her as his to another alpha, as annoying as the other alpha was.

She peppered kisses all over his face, making him chuckle, holding her against him, revelling in the feel of her close to him.

As he drove her home, he wished that she could stay, dreaming of the day when his house would be her home, and when they shared a last name and a family.

****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****

When he said goodbye to her at her door, planning another day out for them, he gave her as sweet of a kiss as he could manage, with her smelling so indecently good and looking like a goddess.

As he got back into his truck, she looked at him dreamily, and imagined the day where she would drive home with him, with their pups in the back seat, and another one growing inside her.

She wanted that so badly, she walked inside, ate dinner with her father, and went to her room entirely on autopilot.

She fell asleep dreaming about Daryl fucking her, breeding her, claiming her as his forever.  
They would have a big, perfect family, that they would protect with every fibre of their beings.

As she slept, she had a contented smile on her face, dreaming blissfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Sorry it took so long to post. I got really busy.
> 
> Kudos are awesome, comments are life!!
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Beth-centric chapter with a bit of Daryl getting some bro advice.  
> Also, our girl gets to meet merle today!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, bit of a short one again, sorry about that.  
> I tried. Please tell me if you guys like it.
> 
> Also, suggestions are welcome.

Daryl sat in his kitchen with Merle, drinking beer in comfortable but tense silence.

He had told Merle about how he worried about being with Beth.  
She was so young, and so beautiful, but he had so little to give her.  
He knew there were boys her age that would get with her in a second if they could, and the mere thought of that made him so angry that he crumpled his empty beer can in his hand without noticing.

That Jimmy kid pissed him off even more though . How fucking dare he insult the most perfect girl to ever exist. The kid didn't even fucking deserve to live on the same planet as her. He knew that he didn't either, but it was easier to ignore that so he could sleep at night.

Merle had had enough of Daryls moping and bitching, and he needed to stop it, so he started to speak, mildly intoxicated.

"Well baby brother ,you gonna nut up and mate that girl then ? Or you gonna let some young pup take her. Hm. I thought I raised you better, all this time I was trying to make a man outa you and here you are crying about some young buck trying to take what's yours, you best remember you're a Dixon ,Son.we don't fuckin' share "

Daryl grumbled , knowing his brother had a point, and he needed to prove himself to Beth, so she'd let him mate her when she was ready to settle down, which he hoped would be sooner rather than later.

****^^^^*****^^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^  
Beth woke up, happy and kind of still turned on. She had dreamed of Daryl all night, thinking of everything they could do once he was her mate.

He would fuck her on his bed, knot her and tie her up on his cock for hours.  
He would give her pups, and protect her from everyone who dared to try and hurt her, like Jimmy had tried to do.

Her mind flew to scenarios in which he would hold her, blocking her from the world's opinions of them.

Her soulmate was so perfect. She knew they were going to be so happy together.

She drew herself out of her fantasies, realising that she needed to go grocery shopping today.

She got dressed in a trance, smiling dreamily as she pulled on her clothes.

She walked to the store, looking at all of the flowers, thinking about which flowers she could have in her bouquet, before reprimanding herself for thinking like that, and getting ahead of herself.  
As much as she wanted that future, she knew that it might not be real. She still didn't know if Daryl wanted a future with her, though she hoped with all her heart that he did.

As she entered , she collided into a gruff looking older man.  
She apologised profusely, kind of scared, before realising that he was sort of familliar.

He must be Daryls older brother. M something, she thought. She didn't say anything in case she was wrong.

"S'fine hun. Y'seem distracted. Jus' be careful 'kay "

****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^

Merle realised that this was the girl his brother was going half crazy over, and he could see why. The girl was a stunner, if really young.  
She looked like she'd just presented, and wasn't sure how to be an Omega, let alone someones mate, but he knew his brother would be a good teacher.  
The girl was covered in Daryl's scent, and the girl, Beth, he remembered her name was, seemed to be happy about it, if her own scent was anything to go by.

****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^

Beth finished what she was at the store for, then walked back home, wondering what it would be like to buy groceries for Daryl and their family, then go home and look after their house and children.  
She hoped that she would be a perfect little housewife for him. She would clean, and mind their babies, and mend his clothes, then cook him dinner for when he got home.  
She had always liked 50s movies, and the happy little housewives shown in them.

She wanted to be like that, with her husband and mate, and a gaggle of happy children at their feet, smiling up at them, well loved and well fed .

They would be so happy like that.  
Once their children were old enough to go to school, she would go to college part time and get her degree in music or whatever else she decided to do

She knew that she would never want for anything with Daryl, he would be the perfect mate , she just knew it.

As she walked into the kitchen, putting the groceries away, she daydreamed about everything they could do together, smiling dreamily as she went around her house, completing her chores mindlessly, barely knowing what she was doing half the time, blissfully unaware of everyone around her , her family, knowing that she finally had someone she could be happy with, .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?  
> Did you like Merle and Beth's introduction to each other?  
> I got that and Merles speech to Daryl from naturegodess210, so thank you again for that, I loved it.
> 
> Kudos are great, Comments are LIFE !!!!!!
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a Daryl centric chapter for you guys now. Might be very short so sorry about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally explained this fic to my boyfriend as pretty much ' Daryl thinks Beth is pretty and smells good. The boi in love. She want to chomp. He want to chomp and spoil her as much as possible to prove himself to her so she'll let him chomp and give her the babies she wants' 
> 
> What do you guys think? Was i accurate?  
> Also, i have a tumblr and a twitter if anyone wants to follow me on either. They're pretty much my random ramble personal accounts, so if you guys wanna talk to me or give me any ideas, thats how you can do that :)  
> Hope I'll hear from some of you guys cos I love hearing all of your feedback.
> 
> Twitter: Whovianbi___girl  
> Tumblr: Whovianbi

As Daryl heard his brother enter the cabin, bringing in the beer he had been sent out for , and putting it in the fridge for later, he was brought out of his daydreams of Beth, and the family he wanted to give her.

"Saw yer lil' 'mega at the store boy. Damn, you fuckin' scented her up good and proper. Could barely smell 'er through it. Seems like she's crazy 'bout you though. Pretty sure I saw your shirt an' some'a yer ol' socks on her too.She smells like she's mated to you. Don't think you've gotta worry bout those alphas her age. Seems like she's ready for you to get her tied down soon as she's old 'nough" Merle laughed , teasingly, but in a kindhearted, brotherly way.

Daryl smiled at his brother's little ramble, seeing the image of Beth wrapped up in his clothes, his scent covering her so much that other people could barely smell her through it.

He wanted her to leave his house with his bite on her neck, his ring on her finger, and his clothes and scent wrapping her up, making her feel secure, safe, and loved.

He wanted to care for their pups as she took time for herself, or got pampered with her sister at the spa, or when she spent hours at the library, letting hours fly by, sinking hours into books, knowing that she would come home to him and their family after it all.

He was sure that she had already planned the colour schemes of their pups bedrooms, and he liked that idea, since he wanted to create all the furniture and decorations for their house.

He would do anything for her, he loved her so much.  
She would look so fucking pretty with his bite on her neck, and his baby in her belly, with another one in her arms.

Merle could see his little brother daydreaming, probably thinking about his girl. He chuckled, knowing that Daryl was infatuated with the pretty little blonde .  
Merle knew , the way the two were going, he'd probably be an uncle before the end of the next year.

They would definitely have good looking pups, Daryl had always been the more attractive of the two, and Merle knew it.  
As a young man,Merle had been not too bad looking, but he'd seen how the younger girls, usually his girlfriends little sisters, looked at the teenage Daryl , the quiet, dark, brooding, motorbike riding, Jimmy Dean lookalike who didn't speak other than to tell off cocky young Alphas who wouldn't take no for an answer from scared Omegas.

The kid had been a heartbreaker in the making, but didn't have the mean hearted nature to match, he was too much of a sweerheart for that.

Merle could imagine his brother spending hours trying to tell that girl how he felt about her, making him laugh at how much of a Romeo Daryl was trying to be.

****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^

Beth was pretty much in heaven.  
Her best friend, Rosie Matthews, who was a year older than her, was engaged and mated, and wanted Beth to be the maid of honour at the wedding.

This meant that Beth was now sipping Appletiser with Rosie, since she was pregnant as well as engaged, at a wedding dress shop, looking at a wedding dress for Rosie and a bridesmaid dress for Beth, as well as looking at other dresses as ideas for Beth's wedding dress while they giggled about their boyfriend or fiance.

Beth babbled happily to her about Daryl, and how perfect he was, and how much he loved him, as well as talking about what the future babies of the two couples would look like, Rosie and her fiance's having red hair and beautiful olive skin, and Beth and Daryl's having long, wavy brown hair, pald skin, and bright blue eyes, a perfect combination of the two.

The dress they picked for Rosie was beautiful, a modern, flouncy dress which hid her small bump, while accentuating her curves, which Beth had always both admired and envied at the same time.

Beth's dress was long, flowy and dark red, almost black, complimenting her friend's hair perfectly while making Beth look like a princess next to the majestic bride that was her friend.

Rosie's mother, the young, kind widow of a rich businessman, paid for their dresses and drinks ,then took the girls for an lunch downtown at an exclusive Only-Os restaurant.

As children, the girls had always loved going to lunch together, since Mrs Matthews spared no expense for her darling daughter and her friends.

Mrs Matthews was the type of person that Beth had always wanted to be, she was happy, got to stay at home looking after children, both hers and her sisters', while not giving a damn about how she looked.

As the ladies ate at the restaurant, Mrs Matthews cooed over how beautiful and grown up Beth was, and how she hadn't seen her in an age, already planning a big dinner for the girls , their friends and all of their partners for when Rosie was ready to have her engagement party.

At the new , and quite surprising information of Beth dating someone, Mrs Matthews grilled her for every imaginable piece of information about the guy, name, age, designation, height, job, and everything else that she could think of in one breath.

By the time Beth was driven home, she was tired, but absolutely happy, having spent all day in good company, talking about the man she loved.

She was so tired, that she fell straight into a dreamless slumber, only barely hearing whispers of Daryl's voice reassuring her that she was adored as she fell into pleasant unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what you guys think?  
> Hope you liked it
> 
> Do you like how I'm portraying the characters?
> 
> Anything you guys want to see in future chapters? 
> 
> Kudos are great, Comments are LIFE!!
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Drama happens to our favourite adorable people.
> 
> Don't worry, they'll be fine. I am incapable of hurting these sweethearts.
> 
> Also, I finally managed to do a long chapter and I'm proud of myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys, heres another morsel for you.
> 
> This chapter may mostly just be inner thoughts and not dialogue, but I hope its still good.
> 
> Also, I'm totally using a character portrayed unfavourably, that is not my opinion or view of the character, i just need someone to do the mean thing later in the chapter, and my friends said that this character would fit the bill .  
> Sorry about that if you really like them, no offense was meant.

The months went by, and the pair had spent hours and days together, getting closer and closer, making it harder to keep their hands off of each other.

They had nearly been walked in on by Maggie while they'd been making out on the sofa in Beth's living room.

They had jumped away from each other very quickly when they had heard her sister walking down the hall towards the room they were in

If they hadn't been interrupted, Beth thought she would have practically mounted Daryl right then and there, he was so good to her. He was respectful, polite, barely touched her unless she asked him to, or came on to him.

She wanted to be mated to him SO badly. She wanted to feel him inside her , deep and hard, filling her with his cum.

He was being so respectful, he told her that he wouldn't mate her until she was 18 and having her first heat.He wanted to make sure she was out of school, so people would accept them, and not think he was some kind of cradle robbing alpha who bought a little, barely legal omega to fuck and breed whenever he wanted.

He wanted to provide for her, and protect her, as well as see her through her heats, making her as comfortable as possible.

Every time he told her that, it made her practically swoon into his arms even more, wanting it all at that exact moment.

All Beth wanted now was to be mated and married to Daryl, with his babies in her belly, and their bites on each others necks.

They had been together for 9 and a half months now, and they were so in love. They spent all their free time and weekends together, and they were planning on moving Beth into the cabin once she graduated .

\----------------

Daryl was planning on asking for permission to propose to Beth soon, once they lived together.  
He would ask Herschel at Beths graduation next month, because he needed the time to build up his courage enough to even do THAT, let alone actually propose to his perfect girl.

God, she'd gotten so confident over the time they'd been together, kissing him and grinding against him teasingly until he wanted to throw her down and rut into her relentlessly, knotting her tight little pussy that he hadn't even touched with his fingers yet, despite her insistence that he do so.

Sure, they'd gone down on each other, but Daryl wanted his cock to be the first thing of his inside her, it would make it even more special.

\---------------

For Daryls birthday, he took Beth out for dinner, ignoring her protests that he shouldn't have to buy her things on his birthday.

He responded by pointing at the new embroidered wings on his leather jacket that Beth had spent hours on while hiding it from him, claiming that as all the presents he needed or wanted for his birthday.

They went to the fancy restaurant downtown, the one that Rosie had suggested to her as somewhere romantic for an anniversary or an engagement dinner when she found out about Daryl  
(Beth had told her that it was too soon for that but she had insisted).

The night was going perfectly until Beth went to the ladies room, and was accosted by an older woman in a revealing red dress, one that Beth wished she could wear, who looked around Daryls age, as soon as she walked through the door.

"You don't deserve him, you're a dumb little child. I bet he's just showing interest in you so you'll let him fuck you. He won't mate you, you stupid little girl, he's just toying with you! Thats all he's interested in. Why would he care about some boyish little thing who doesn't even know how to be a proper omega?" The woman snarked before going back into the main dining room of the restaurant, leaving Beth startled and in shock at what had just happened.

She knew that none of what the woman said had been real, but her harsh words nudged at every single one of her insecurities, rendering her a whimpering mess on the floor of the bathroom, needing her alpha to comfort her.

When she shakily walked back to where Daryl was , she saw the woman sitting in her seat, opposite an uncomfortable but annoyed looking Daryl.

She reached the table, just as the woman stroked her hand up Daryls arm, making him flinch back, looking at Beth just as she started to cry, not understanding why this bitch was touching her alpha like that.

Daryl ran towards her as she started to back away, completely zoning out as he started yelling at the woman for something that she couldn't quite make out.

\-----------------  
Daryl was furious. He didnt know exactly what had happened, but his brothers ex, Carol, who had always acted kinda weird to him, flirting and hinting at being interested in him, was here, after telling him that Beth had left without telling him, and now his girl was in his arms, upset and scared.

"What the hell you think you're doing Carol, why're you trying to upset my girl. I've told you before, I ain't interested in you, and I never will be. Beth's my girl. She's fuckin' it for me.I fucking love her. You need to back the hell off!" He roared, grabbing the attention of the other patrons of the restaurant as Carol stormed off indignantly.

Daryl comforted Beth, scenting her, and reassuring his distraught little Omega as she burrowed her face into his neck, inhaling his scent, slowly relaxing and coming back to reality, Daryl wiping her tears away slowly before kissing her gently on the forehead.

When she had fully come back to reality, she asked him just to go back to his place for dinner, since their dinners had been packed into take home boxes while the events had unfolded, the owner taking pity on the upset young woman almost shaking in the middle of her business

They bundled themselves into Daryls truck, his jacket draped over Beth like a comfort blanket, dwarfing her as they drove to his house to save their seemingly ruined night

As they sat in the car, Daryl felt that he needed to reassure his girl.

"Beth, girl, y'know i wanna spend my life with you, right. I love YOU.That woman is nothing to me , literally. I ain't even seen her in years. She was Merle's girl, an' she was always real weird to me. I never had anything to do with her, alright? We ain't ever gonna see her again if i can control it." He reassured her gently.

"Uh huh. I know. She just ... said stuff. I don't wanna think about that now. I'm ok now.I love you too Daryl. I'm so happy you said it." She smiled softly as Daryl innocently kissed her, pulling away before it could get any more heated, grabbing the steering wheel to stop himself pouncing.

They finished the rest of their night without any problems, eating their food on his couch, wrapped up in all the blankets Daryl had started buying for Beth, getting his cabin ready for when she eventually stayed over or had her heat.

By the time Beth went home, they had almost forgotten what had happened, and they were relaxed and sad to leave each other at her door.

They kissed each other at her door, before she went inside, smiling and thinking about how perfect Daryl was, and how much they loved each other.

They were going to be together for the rest of their lives, and no one could ever get between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Hope Carol wasn't too bad for you guys. I'm not really a fan of her but I'm not gonna hate on her.
> 
> Also hope you guys got why Beth reacted like that, cos I don't know if I made it clear enough.  
> She's young, and her emotions confuse the hell out of her, even without the whole thing of being an Omega in a soulmate pair whose soulmate is making her wait to make it official. So this woman messing with her head , bringing up her insecurities and touching who she sees as her mate really gets to her deeply, making her freak out completely and zone out of the situation.
> 
> Lemme know what you guys thought of the chapter. 
> 
> Kudos are awesome, comments are life!!!
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl being soft af.  
> Thats literally the whole chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guyyssss.  
> Sorry this took such a long time.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> This chapter is kind of Daryl centred but there are some sightings of Beth and Herschel.

Daryl knew, as he drove home from Beth's house that night, he was gonna marry her. He needed to, he wanted to so badly.

He needed to show his girl that he was hers, forever. He'd never leave her. He could give her anything she wanted.

He was gonna buy her a ring, a pretty one that she'd like, but what the hell did he know about rings.

For fucks sake, the only married people he'd known were Lori and Rick, and that'd ended badly.

Him and Beth wouldn't be like that. He wouldn't let them.  
They were soulmates, he just knew it.

He'd never believed in that hocus pocus, but she made him realise why people did.She was his girl, forever if she'd let him keep her, mate her, breed her.  
He would build her a house all by himself if she asked him to. He'd do anything she asked him to, really. He was head over heels for the tiny blonde.

It was decided.He would buy her ring tomorrow, on his day off. He'd take Merle, the idiot was bad with getting his own girl but was somehow popular with the older, wealthy wives and widows of Georgia, so the guy at least knew what a nice enough ring looked like, and the styles that women liked.

He would find his little Beth the perfect ring. It was a good thing that she was always leaving her jewellery at his house, taking them off and forgetting to return them to their rightful places, because it meant that he didn't need to figure out her ring size .

*****^^^^^*****^^^^^*****^^^^^*****^^^^^  
He was so nervous, he was just buying the damn thing, not even asking her anything, or asking her dad for permission.  
They had driven out to the fancy jewellery shop on the high street to get it. He wanted to give Beth the best he could. She was the love of his life and she deserved everything he could give her.

There were so many rings in the shop, big fancy ones and small, simple ones.  
He knew that Beth wouldn't want anything fancy. She'd want something simple and pretty, that suited her and made her feel special.

Merle was trying to chat up the sales assistant over at the desk, not doing well but not caring. The guy was so useless, Daryl had no idea why he brought the guy anywhere except for support.

As Daryl looked back at the rings, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. The perfect ring. It was small and silver, with diamonds and small sapphires in the centre, arranged like a tiny, delicate rose. It was beautiful and made him think of Beth immediately .

He bought it straight away, practically running to the till to hand over the money for it. Everything was going to be perfect.

*****^^^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^*****^^^^^

Graduation. It was finally here, Beth thought, excitedly.  
It was a perfect day, the sun was out and her mate would be here to see her finish high school and become part of the real world.

She was wearing the dress that Daryl had bought her especially for today, as well as jewellery that she'd recieved as presents from him while he was beginning to court her properly, showing her father that he was really serious about wanting to be with her.

She felt so beautiful as she saw herself in the mirror, dressed in clothes that smelled of her mate, making her feel beyond loved.

\--------

As she walked out onto the stage, hearing her name being called, she saw her family in the audience, Daryl beaming at her with the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face.

Her heart flew in her chest, a warm feeling taking over her body. This was love and she wanted to stay this way forever.

\---------  
After they had tossed their caps, they all went to their families in the audience. Beth made a beeline straight to Daryl, throwing herself into his arms happily.  
They smelled content, and so in love.  
Everyone around them could see it, even if they were shocked at the age gap.

Herschel looked on at the couple from the sidelines, knowing that if anyone could make his little girl happy, it was Daryl.

\--------  
Once Beth went off to celebrate with her friends, Daryl knew what he needed to do.

He approached Herschel nervously, trying to figure out how to ask him such an important question.

Before Daryl could combust from fear, the old man decided to relieve the tension that was building,

"I know what you want to ask son, and my answer is yes. I see how happy you make my little girl. I want her to stay that way. You're her soulmate, I think you know that, don't you. So yes, ask her. She already wants you to, don't worry. If she could, she'd have got you to pup her already. Don't worry about her saying no."

By the time his girl came back, giggling and talking about what one of her friends had told her, Daryl was half dazed but thrilled.  
Now he only had to think about how to propose to his little bundle of sunshine that he loved so much, but he wasn't going to worry about that now, right now, he was going to enjoy his girl being in his arms, smiling brightly up at him, showing her love for him so freely.

\----------

Herschel knew he'd made the right decision. His daughter looked radiant with the rough redneck, the one whose father built up such a bad reputation that it had taken his youngest son years and years to change.

He knew now why he defended the young man to the gossipy women at church, even when they accused Daryl of being a creepy cradle robber who would leave Beth as soon as he got what he wanted.

Daryl was a good man, and showed it through how respectfully he treated the girl in his arms, and how he looked at her as if she was a goddess sent from the heavens.

They would be happy together, and Herschel would get the grandchildren he'd hoped for .

Beth would be the perfect mother to any children she had, and Daryl would support her through it all.

\--------********^^^^^^^^********^^^^^^^^--------

As they stood, holding each other in the grounds of the school, they silently planned their future.  
They had decided that she would move to his cabin on her birthday, so they could prepare for her heat, but they hadn't said any more about what they wanted past that.

Unbeknownst to either of them, they were planning the same things to themselves, marriage, pups, the perfect happy family.

They wanted it, and they knew that they could make that dream come true, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what you guys think.  
> Hope you liked it and it makes sense.
> 
> You guys are awesome, love you all :)
> 
> My tumblr is whovianbi
> 
> Kudos are awesome, Comments are LIFE!!!!
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	10. The Chompening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth finally gets what she's been dreaming of all year.
> 
> Basically, they gon' chomp!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smut is here!!
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I didn't really have any motivation, but i think I'm back now.
> 
> So, without further ado, it's chomp tiime!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> :)

Her birthday was finally here, she had packed up her things for Daryl to pack into his truck later, after her birthday dinner.

She'd opened her presents, necklaces and bracelets from Daryl, books from her father and Maggie, and clothes from her friends, except Rosie, who had slipped her a joke present in the form of a not-so-innocuous vibrator, which she had immediately hidden under the clothes as an embarrassed blush overtook her face.

They all ate dinner together, happy and celebrating Beth finally becoming a legal adult, able to get mated, and married, and have pups without being assumed to be trailer trash who couldn't stay in school long enough to know how to use a condom.

She and Daryl could finally be together without people judging him for not waiting until she was old enough to vote before pupping her, and turning her into the (albeit very willing) perfect little housewife that she would love to become.

As Herschel watched the pair fill the truck with boxes of Beth's belongings, he knew he had been right in thinking that they were perfect for each other, he knew that Daryl would do anything to protect and provide for Bethy and their pups, who he knew would be here within the year, the way his youngest daughter and the redneck looked at each other even now, before they were even living together.

\--------------

Finally, she was 18, she could live with Daryl forever, he could look after her, mate her, give her pups.

As they drove to his cabin , Beth half asleep leaning against Daryl as he drove, inhaling his scent and dreamily smiling at the idea of them being able to finally mate each other.

They would have such pretty pups, and she wanted to have lots of them to fill Daryl's newly expanded cabin with.

She already had name ideas for their non-existent pups, as crazy as that was, but she just wanted that life so badly.

Soon she would have it, her mate and their pups in a house their father made for them, for his mate.

\--------------

Beth was on fire.

She could feel the sweat running down her back onto the blankets beneath her.

She could smell Daryl's scent all around her.

Alpha, the perfect alpha, HER alpha.

She needed him so badly. It hurt so much, she needed him to take the pain away.

She heard the door open and a wave of his scent made her mouth water.

He was here, finally.

*****************************************************

"Fuck , girl" Daryl murmured as he saw the pretty picture laid out on his bed.

Beth was lying on top of his blankets, wearing only one of his shirts , and smelling like heaven, with her slick starting to run down her thighs onto the thick duvet beneath her lithe body.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Daryl races to the bed, stripping his clothes off in a frenzy, not knowing what he is even doing.

He could smell her heat , and he was hard enough to cut diamond underneath his boxers, which were now the only clothes he was wearing.

He knew that her heat must have been starting soon, she'd smelt practically debauched all week, ever since she'd moved in with him on her birthday.

He was so fucking happy that she wanted him to help her through her first heat.

She was 18 now, and they've been dating about a year at this point, so it was inevitable that he'd trigger her heat.

Being surrounded by his scent must have been too much for her to hold it off any longer.

*****************************************************

He stripped off his boxers, and pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head so quickly she didn't even realise that was what he was doing.

Beth pulled him closer, and started to rub her wrists all over his scent gland in an attempt to claim him as hers, not knowing why.

Daryl climbed onto the bed, and between her drenched legs, strong from riding horses, which wrapped around his hips almost immediately.

"Alphaaa !" She pleaded quietly, rubbing her cunt up and down his length, needing friction desperately.

"It's okay honey, " he whispered in her ear "I'll give you what you need" .

He slid inside her slowly, trying not to blow from the constricting muscles inside her.

The barrier of her virginity provided little resistance, as wet as she was, and he bottomed out so quickly he couldn't believe it.

"Fuck!!" Daryl growled, the pressure of her feeling like heaven around his cock, his knot already beginning to swell.

He started to thrust in and out of her heat, slowly at first, but speeding up and becoming more erratic, as Beth's slick cunt started to contract around him as she came quicker than she had before, when he had licked her to completion again and again without giving her a break, or seeking release for himself.

"Yesssss, Alpha! Knot me mate me, Breed me, Alpha alpha alpha Daryyyl!!! I love you, please, I want it so bad" she rambled and squealed as he pounded her into the mattress.

"Shit, your pretty little cunt is strangling my fucking dick sweetheart, I'm not gonna last," He groaned as he felt himself about to burst.

"Ya really want it honey? You want my bite? You want my pups?"

"Yeeesss, so bad. I want it , I need it please, give me it !!!"

Daryl couldn't control himself any longer, and he slammed his cock as far as it would go into Beth's waiting heat, as his knot expanded inside her, and he sank his teeth into her waiting gland, binding them forever.

As they fell asleep, still locked together, uncovered by the blanket, Daryl thought of Beth with their pups sleeping on her chest, blissed out from feeding from her breasts, and the ring he had in his drawer on her finger, making legal the bond they just made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this.
> 
> Feel free to suggest ideas for later chapters in the comments or on tumblr!!
> 
> Love you guys :)
> 
> Kudos are awesome, comments are life!!!!
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more heat smut for you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm on a roll this week with these. It's fun.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it : )
> 
> So, here's more shameless heat smut that I hope none of my family ever find because that'd probably kill me.
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr  
> : Whovianbi
> 
> Enjoy !!! : )

Daryl woke to the feeling of his mate grinding against him, whimpering and whining his name into his neck, licking and biting his glands as she did so.

His pretty little one had sharp teeth, and he loved the feeling of them scraping against the sensitive patches of skin on his neck.

As he looked into her eyes, she trailed her mouth to his mating gland slowly, keeping eye contact with him as she moved.

As she reached her destination, she licked it once again, before biting down hard, piercing his skin and completing their bond.

"MINE!" She growled seductively, her eyes dark, and her hands gripping his body tightly as he rolled her onto her back once again, kissing his blood off her perfect lips.

"Damn right I'm yours girl, you're mine too. Forever. I'm gonna give you lots of pups to fill our house with, honey", Daryl told her, grinding his already hardening cock into her soft belly.

"Pups? Please, alpha, I'll be a good mommy, I promise.Please I wanna be a good mate for you. I love you alpha" She pleaded, perking up at the mention of babies.

"Mhmm girl, you'll be such a good momma to our pups. You already made such a pretty nest, shame I messed it up honey . Wanna fix it before I knot ya up all good?" He asked.

She smiled, rubbing herself against him as she pulled blankets around her head and body in an attempt to fix her nest, which, by now, was a mess .

"Good girl" He rasped,kissing her neck, smiling at the sight of his beautiful young mate spread out on the sheets beneath him, body exposed to him completely, showing off her perfect tits, her tight little cunt, still puffy from his cock, her beautiful face, tilted to look at the blankets she was rearranging so frantically above her, trying to prove herself to him even now , with his bite on her neck and maybe his baby in her belly.

"S'perfect " He cooed at her, persuading her arms to come back to his neck, leaving the blankets where they were.

He held her against his chest, scenting her thoroughly with his wrist glands, covering her with his scent, before he slipped his cock into her clutching cunt, bottoming out quickly, as her walls spasmed around him, keeping him deep inside her.

He thrusted slowly in and out of her wet core, stroking her hair and licking her mating mark, feeling his rut approaching but wanting to give her as much tender love as he could before his hindbrain took over and he felt the need to fuck her into the bed relentlessly.

He stroked her clit gently, prompting her to cum on his cock yet again, before his knot filled with blood, leaving them locked together on their warm bed, hoping that his knot was doing its job, and letting him give her the pups they hoped so desperately for.

\-----------

When his knot had deflated, and Beth's heat had subsided again, hopefully for a while, he carried her into the kitchen, pulling a plate of sliced fruits and cold meats out of the fridge, along with two bottles of fruit flavoured liquid food replacer and a small jug of water.

They each drank a bottle of the replacer, and sipped at the water, which Daryl had poured into cups he had left on the table the day before just in case.

As Beth's heat started to creep back up on the couple, Daryl fed her pieces of food from the plate, holding her against him with one arm as he used the other to pick the food up and give it to her.

When she started to squirm slightly, rubbing against the hard planes of his stomach, they knew that the next wave of her heat was approaching, getting ready to take over her mind and turn her into a horny, whimpering mess who is only concerned with getting pregnant from their activities.

Daryl carried her back to bed, kissing her frantically as they moved, feeling Beth's slick start to cover her inner thighs and his stomach where they touched.

He sat down on the bed, grinding her against his length, as he lay back against the pillows to let her try and ride him for the first time.

She lifted herself, positioning her entrance above his cock, sliding down onto him until her pelvis met his, grinding and shifting, making Daryl growl as he clasped her hips, aiding her movements.

Beth rode him enthusiastically, practically milking his cock as she clenched rhythmically around him, drenching him in her slick each time she moved.

Daryl flipped her onto her back yet again, his rut kicking in as he fucked her, her nails digging into his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his waist.

As they got closer and closer to finishing, Daryl kissed her deeply, reaching one hand down to play with her clit so they would reach their peaks together, like in those romance novels she liked reading.

She came on his cock again when his knot expanded right inside her opening, shooting his seed deep inside her.

Daryl rolled them onto their sides, kissing Beths forehead gently as she purred into his chest, her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat and breathed in his scent.

The exertion of their activities had worn them out, so they fell asleep in each other's arms, not caring about anything outside their bubble of contentedness and love, dreaming of their future and all that it would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? 
> 
> Did you like it?
> 
> Anything you'd like to see in future chapters? 
> 
> Kudos are awesome, I cannot express how life giving comments are!!!!!!!!
> 
> :)^^:)^^:)^^:)^^:)^^:)^^:)^^:)^^:)^^:)^^:)^^:)^^:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little bethyl family might be about to get bigger...in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,sorry for my...disappearance, school has been busy af. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave a comment if you want to suggest anything for future ones. Also props to future whovi for...remembering how to add in a moodboard to a chapter.

*After Beth's Heat*

Beth woke up slowly, wrapped in a blanket and very warm.

She could smell Daryl's scent in the air and furniture around her, and his bite in her neck , binding them forever.

She could hear Daryl in his kitchen through the open door, which allowed the smell of food to waft into the room.

She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, walking up behind Daryl to wrap her arms around his waist, and kiss his neck

"Ya woke up then hon?" Said Daryl.  
"Mhmm," Murmured Beth, half asleep. "You smell so nice. I'm so happy you're my mate"

"Fuck, hun, you smell so good. Can't believe you're mine.I bet you have my pups in your little belly now" Daryl growled.

"Yeah.I hope so. I want that so bad" Beth whined.  
"Damn girl, lemme make ya breakfast without makin' me wanna throw ya over my shoulder and toss you back in our bed" Daryl groaned.

"M'sorry .Our bed huh?" Beth questioned.  
"Yeah girl. Ours. You're my girl and my mate.Want ya to stay here wi' me forever." He said

"I want that too" She whispered.

Daryl turned around, picking up a plate stacked high with pancakes , putting it on the table behind her, giving Beth a gentle kiss in the process.

Beth leaned into the kiss, making it deeper and more passionate.

Daryl broke the kiss, giving Beth a peck on the cheek.  
"Not yet baby. Eat your pancakes, they're all for you. I already ate" He laughed gently.

She grinned widely as the omega voice in her head told her how good of a mate he was, and how strong their children would be.

She sat down at the table, and ate the pancakes inhumanly fast. Her heat had taken a lot out of her, and she was ravenous.

She finished the pancakes, and made her way to the bedroom to get dressed.  
However, when she got there, she saw Daryl sitting on the bed looking nervous.

"Is everything okay? You haven't changed your mind about us right?" Beth said in a panic, the voice in her head telling her that she was a bad omega for not waking up to please her alpha earlier.

"No... no... course not darlin'. " He reassured, stepping off the bed, and going down on one knee in front of her, holding a velvet box.

"Ohmygod" She breathed, quietly.

Daryl started to talk gently "Beth, darlin', you're my mate, my girl, the one I love. I wanna have a million kids with you, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with ya. You're so damn beautiful, and smart, and kind, and I never wanna be without you ever again. Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

Beth squealed "Ohmygod yesyesyes .of course I'll marry you!! I love you so much. I'm yours forever"

Daryl slipped the ring onto Beth's left ring finger, then leaned up to give her a loving kiss.

"I'm so happy, Daryl, I love you so much" Beth whispered against his lips as he broke the kiss to look into her eyes adoringly.  
Daryl replied simply by kissing his beautiful fianceé again, this time harder, and more passionately, leaning her backwards onto the bed.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Oh my god, Beth thought, we're gonna get married.

We're gonna be a family. Finally. I love him so much.  
I want to be his forever. We're gonna have so many babies. Alpha is so strong. I'll fill his house with our pups.  
They'll be so strong. He's such a good alpha. God i love him. He smells so good, like oak, and coffee, and warmth.

Beth smiled warmly, as Daryl laid her back onto the bed and placed himself between her legs, kissing her all the while.

He ground himself into the heat between her thighs, causing slick to drench her underwear.

Daryl reached down to remove his pants, just as Beth unbuttoned the flannel shirt that she had been wearing, Daryl's shirt.

Beth spread her legs wider, as Daryl slipped inside her tight, wet heat, and started to thrust gently.

"Fuck, girl. Ya feel so good . I love ya so much girl" Daryl growled seductively in her ear.

Beth whined, as she tried to grind herself against him as he fucked her.

Daryl pumped into her slowly, biting gently into the mark on her neck,as her cunt started to tighten, and his knot started to grow.

Beth leaned up to kiss him deeply as his knot formed inside her and they came violently, his cum filling her to the brim, being sucked in by her spasming walls.

They rolled to the side, Daryl starting to suck on her gland, as she quickly fell asleep.

Daryl laughed gently and lightheartedly, as his little mate and fiancee drifted into slumber , still tied to him intimately.

He thought again of them in bed, with their pups around them,one feeding from their mother's breasts while she lay against him, as Daryl held another infant .

He knew he would do anything for her and their pups, all of them.  
He would adore as many children as she wanted to give him, whether it was one or ten, even if he had to add another room to their cabin every year for the next 10 years.He would do anything for her.

He thought of how damn beautiful she looked sleeping like that next to him, wearing his shirt, and knotted to him, his bite in her neck.

He took another look at her, as he fell asleep as well, not caring that it was still morning.  
They could get back to real life later.

*A few hours later *

Beth woke up before Daryl, so she decided to do something nice for him, however, before she could, she was overwhelmed with nausea.  
She ran to the bathroom to throw up into the toilet, slumping onto the floor, half smiling because she knew this could be a sign that all they had done during her heat had turned into something they both desperately wanted.

All of the noise woke up Daryl, and he found her in the bathroom, still sitting on the floor.

"Shit girl, you ok?" He asked in a very worried tone.  
"Mhmm. I ...I think..." Beth started, breathily "I think it worked. I think i have your pups growing in me now" She smiled widely, beaming up at him, before another wave hit her, and she bent back over the toilet again.

"M'so happy girl. I fuckin' love you" He said, as he knelt down next to her to hold her hair and stroke her back gently.

Once she recovered slightly, Daryl went to the kitchen to make her ginger tea, to calm her stomach , while she went to sit on the bed.

When he returned to sit beside her, she cuddled into his side, and they sat, thinking about their blossoming future.

*3 weeks later *

Beth was now definitely pregnant. Her period hadn't come, and she'd taken a test, with Daryl waiting nervously at the door, which had been positive.

They wanted to tell everyone, but felt it was better to wait, until she was at least 12 weeks, and they were sure the pups would be fine.

Maggie had found out fairly quickly, since she had noticed that Beth had changed since her heat, which Maggie knew she'd spent with Daryl.  
She had seen Beth deal with morning sickness, and made her explain what the matter was.

Maggie had been very excited about being an aunt, even if she was slightly jealous that she had not found her mate yet, despite being much older than her sister.

Daryl had become wildly protective, but also entirely adoring, spending most of his time planning their pups' bedrooms, babyproofing the house, and cooing over how beautiful his pregnant fiancee was.

The room opposite theirs was now white, with enough space for cots, and with areas marked out for toy boxes, wardrobes and a changing table, most of which Daryl was planning to make himself, in his workshop.

He wanted to be the perfect mate, husband and father, and Beth found it quite romantic, especially when he talked about their family, as though their children had already been born.  
She was excited for the future, and everything it would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am fully aware morning sickness doesn't happen that early, but...Do we really care lmao.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to put another one up as soon as I'm able, which should be around Christmas since I have 2 whole weeks off.
> 
> If you wanna chat on tumblr, mine is whovianbi, always happy to talk to people who have opinions on my fics :D
> 
> Kudos are awesome, comments are LIFE!!!!!  
> love you guys
> 
> :)--:)--:)--:--:)--:)--:)--:)--:)--:)--:)--:)--:)--:)--:)--:)--:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this.  
> Any ideas for the title?
> 
> What do you guys think of it?  
> Kudos are amazing, comments are life!! 
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
